List of Spider-Man Suits
The List of Spider-Man Suits are the category that explains the purpose, creation and usages of the suits used in Neo Spider-Man ''series. 'Wrestling Suit' 'History' This make-shift costume was used by Peter to conceal his identity while testing his new-found spider powers at the wrestling challenge where the volunteer must survive 3 minutes against Crusher Hogan to win $500. Rather then trying to avoid him, Peter test his powers by simply evading Crusher's attacks and grab move, toying him and making jokes as he does. He then evade Crusher's body slam by jumping several feets in the air, land and turn to charge in and completely lift Crusher off the floor before spinning him. Crusher, terrified by Peter's powers and the height, immediately surrender. It was then Peter was approached by an agent looking for a new star in showbiz and invited Peter, as well as commenting on keeping the mask on as it adds "mystery" to his character. 'Designs' The Wrestling Suit is composed of mouthless ski mask, red Jersey shirt with white fore-sleeves, fingerless gloves, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. 'Proto-Spider Suit' 'History' A prototype costume Peter made when he first entered the showbiz. Peter used the suit everytime he attends the showbiz until he noticed a security guard chasing a Skull Gang leader. Because of his arrogance and self-center attitude, Peter chose to let the thug go and continue his life. A month later, Peter discovered his uncle Ben Parker was murdered by a member of Skull Gang. Peter began the man-hunt, using the Proto-Spider Suit to conceal his identity by assuming the title "Spider-Man". He successfully found the leader of Skull Gang but was horrified to discover he's the same criminal he ignored a month ago. The leader was too terrified of Spider-Man that he tripped and fell out of the window to his doom. Guilty of his arrogance and for the death of his beloved uncle, Peter finally understood the important lesson: With Great Power Comes With Great Responsibility. In the early day of crime-fighting, Peter used the Proto-Spider Suit. When he battled against the Prowler for misunderstanding, the suit suffers a damage across the torso, which Peter managed to repair it as he could but it now resemble a scar. The suit suffers burns as well when Spider-Man took a direct hit from Priscella's protonic buttock cannon until the suit finally took too much damages beyond repairs when battling the Lizard ontop of Oscorp Tower, thus it was discarded for its successor. 'Designs' The suit is a joint of hoodie sweatshirt & jogging pants colored red with blue streaks. It has red/white ski gloves and sneakers, full-red wrestling mask with yellow eye-shields and has the insignia based on Sam Reilly's Wrestling Costume. It later got a scar from Prowler and burns from Priscella. 'Equipments' On the wrists are the early model of web shooters that has the pressure button tuck beneath the gloves and the hoses that travels across the arms and linked into the web cartridges located on the belt beneath his jacket, designed to produce artificial webbing that is strong enough to pull or hold anything that weighs over or capable of lifting 100 tons. It has three modes: *Grapple Mode: It fires a web line that can anchor any points to perform Web Yank, Web Lasso or Web Swing. *Web Balls: By flicking his web-firing gestures rapidly, the Web Shooter can fire a rapid-fire web balls that can splatter and hinder targets with webbings. It works to blind or immobilize opponents. *Net Mode: It fires a wide-spread webbing that are meant to capture opponents and prevent them from ever getting up or escaping. It used more web fluid then the previous two modes and it is very useful to hold opponents such as the Lizard or the Cross-Species. The webbing's strength depends the psi meter which can be readjust and it can hold up to 1 gallon. It can last up to full week before refueling but it drains faster if he uses Web Net too much. The web shooters are not durable as they got destroyed by the Lizard's grips. Peter was able to repair them before they got destroyed again by the Lizard during their fight ontop of Oscorp Tower. 'The Classic Suit' 'History' The Classic Suit is the successor of the Proto-Spider Suit. Peter first worn the Classic Suit when he confronted the Chameleon who was impersonating Spider-Man in his Proto-Suit, which he later mimic Peter's new suit. Peter used the Classic Suit the longest and often gets damaged but were easily repaired, thanks to the special type of silk Peter used to make it thin enough to be worn underneath his casual clothes, and later by the Oscorp techs. Peter lost the Classic Suit for good when he transformed into Monster Spider during his showdown against the Green Goblin. 'Designs' It was based on the movie model of "The Amazing Spider-Man". 'Equipments' The web shooter had being improved by the Oscorp Techs, thanks to Whitney Chang giving him coordinates to the Oscorp labs. They are now smaller and has the theme based on the Classic Suit. It has new modes as well. *Horizontal Line: The web shooter has a 2-way trajectory angle that allows Peter to form a large web net to catch vehicles or objects being tossed into the crowd, or to anchor the targets between the building. *Impact Webbing: The upgrade allows Peter to fire a larger, stronger web ball called "Impact Webbing". It is powerful enough to subdue targets and instantly immobilized them with webbing but it consumed more web fluids. *Web Gloves: Using the 2 way trajectory, Peter can encase his arms in webbing, giving him somewhat of boxing gloves which doubles his striking powers. Until the webbing dissolved, Peter can't use the Grapple Mode or any other modes. *Web Dome: By reducing the psi enough, Peter can encase himself in a dome of webbing that can absorb any physical damages until it fractured, which Peter then breaks himself out and produced a shockwave that send surrounding foes flying. It consumes alot of web fluid more. The Classic Suit has the utility belt that carries extra web fluids (which by pressing the nozzle on the web cartridge will immediately refill.), up to 10. It also carries other misc. such as OsPhone, miniature camera, Spider-Tracers (which allows Peter to eavesdrop radio frequency or tracking tagged targets via OsPhone) and the Cross Species antidote. The belt buckle also has the built-in searchlight. During the Cross-Species event, the Oscorp techs improved the Classic Suit to gain tolerance to various damage types by certain percentages: *66% against bullistic and melee damages. *30% against laser and acidic damages. 'The Fantastic Four Suit' 'History' When Rhino kidnapped John Jameson, Peter couldn't ignore his sense of responsibility and decided to save John but first, he needs a costume. He visit the Baxter Building and find H.E.R.B.I.E. instead of Reed but regardless, he asked the robot if he can borrow a spare uniform. H.E.R.B.I.E. obliged by lending him the spare uniform. Since the web shooter was destroyed previously, Peter used the remains along with the gadgets from his home to create a Makeshift Web Shooter that can hold two cartridges but it's not as impressive as its successor. With a ski mask that hide his face, Peter engaged the Rhino and, despite being out of shape, managed to drive Rhino away. He later returns the suit to H.E.R.B.I.E. 'Design' The Fantastic Four suit is based on the model used in the 2006 animated series "Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Superheroes" with the ski mask hiding Peter's face. 'The New Classic Suit' 'History' The New Classic Suit was bestowed by Madam Webb after Peter's first encounter with the telepathic medium. Since Peter is still hesistant to continue his role as Spider-Man, his quality time with the terminally-illed girl named Penny Baker motivated Peter on continuing his role as Spider-Man. The New Classic Suit is Peter's main default suit as he gain more alternate suits. 'Designs' The New Classic Suit is based on the movie model of "The Amazing Spider-Man 2", with movable goggles based on its Homecoming counterpart. 'Equipments' The New Classic Suit has all previous upgrades from the old Classic Suit but it is unknown what it was made of since Madam Webb made it. What's very unique is that it can bond with any alternate suits instantiously as if it has mystical property similar to nanotechnology, thus it can bond with Armor and Electro-Proof suit very easily, and can swap between New Classic and Aero on whim. The goggles has the special function that allows Peter to focus his Spider-Sense more effectively. When Reed gave Peter a new Spider-Cycle, he also gave him the comm link that allows him to communicate with the AI named S.P.I.D.E.R. The new web shooters created by Reed Richard, designed to strap around the wrists and placing the activator on the high palms, has all previous functions of the web shooters but has several "elemental" webbings, each listed by color codes: *Fire Webbing (Red): These webbings were mix with chemicals that will combust into flames as soon they are exposed to oxygen. It is very effectively against Sandman and the symbiotes. *Ice Webbing (Blue): These webbings were mix with chemicals similar to liquid nitrogen that encased the targets in ice, making it even harder to escape. It was also effective against opponents such as the Human Torch and Hydro Man. *Elec Webbing (Yellow): These webbings are electrically charged to deliver 10,000 voltages on the ensnared targets. It has magnetic property as well. It is very effective against the robotic foes. *Acid Webbing (Green): These webbings has hydrocholric chemical which can melt down the toughest metal and to defeat opponents such as Sandman and Street. The web shooters has the firing port above the wrist that houses 300 ammunition of steel-claded dart known as Stingers, which was used to brutally stun the opponents, strike the critical weak point, etc. It can be fire by flicking the fist down. Each new modes can be selected by the voice commands and it has the LED signal to inform Peter one of the fluids are running out. 'Spider-Armor' 'History' The Spider-Armor is one of three Spider Suits created by Reed Richard to aid Spider-Man. The Spider-Armor is designed to handle ballistic situation and handling heavy bruisers. Reed originally designed to be worn separately but Peter's New Classic Suit allows it to worn above his costume. 'Designs' On standby mode, the Spider Armor is a 1.5 feet tall golden spider insignia. Once equipped, Peter was suited with a full-body vibranium suit with adamantium armor cladded on, emulating the New Classic Suit. The insignia in front is black and the back is silver. 'Equipments' The Spider-Armor grants 90% tolerance against ballistic and physical attacks, even absorbing kinetic energy attacks and redirect it as pulsing shockwave (making it 100% immune to laser, electricity and energy attack), and it has 50% resistence against acid. The Spider-Armor can increased Peter's physical feats by 2 folds but the speed and agility got reduced by a third. The armor is vulnerable to weapons made of the same combination metals or tampering with the armor's molecular structures. 'Electro-Proof Suit' 'History' The Electro-Proof Suit is the second suit created by Reed Richard. It was designed to aid Spider-Man to battle Electro more effectively. 'Designs' The suit is based on the Electro-Proof Suit. In standby mode, the insignia is colored red and black. 'Equipments' The suit grants 75% tolerance and resistence to electricity-based attacks and allow Spider-Man to physically harm opponents whose bodies are composed of electrical or energy matter without suffering backlashes. It also magnitized the web shooters to store energy and avoid overloading them. 'Aero Suit' 'History' After encountering more aerial-type opponents and embarrassing moments that he forgets to re-fuel the web cartridges, Peter created the new Aero Suit that enable to combat aerial foes more effectively and, takes to the mystical property of New Classic Suit, it can switch between Aero and New Classic as soon as S.P.I.D.E.R. deliver it to Spider-Man whenever he need it. 'Designs' The Aero Suit is based on the model used in "Spider-Man Unlimited". 'Equipments' The Aero Suit has a pair of flexible, metallic airfoil dubbed "Web Wings" beneath the arms to catch the drafts and glide across the sky at great speed and can even hover in the air. 'Stealth Suit' 'History' The Stealth Suit is the third suit to be created by Reed Richard. It was made for Peter to sneak in Doom Castle and rescue Norman Osborn. It was used mainly for stealth missions until an unknown figure stole the Stealth Suit. After being defeated, the unknown person mutated into Monster Spider, which destroyed the suit. Reed made a new model afterward and later, the Octavious made their version for Scarlet Spider. 'Designs' On standby mode, the insignia is colored neon-green then later blue. Peter's Stealth Suit is based on the Big Time costume while Scarlet Spider's suit is based on its 2012 counterpart. 'Equipments' The Stealth Suit was created using the genetic information of Invisible Woman (the same data Reed used for her uniform), which allows the suit to bend the psionic energy and make it invisible to all but sensors that are designed to track psionic energy. It is also resistence to sonic frequency. On Scarlet Spider, the suit shares the same ability but it has the nanotechnology that allows it to repair any damages instantiously with just a thought. 'Negative Zone Suit' 'History' While not really a seperate costume, the Negative Zone Suit is actually the New Classic Suit that was affected by the anti-matter atmospheric in the Negative Zone. It happens as soon as Spider-Man steps in the Negative Zone. Since it really doesn't grant extra abilities to the suits, the variation of black shades allows Spidey to perform stealth more effectively. 'Designs' The Negative Zone Suit is exactly like the New Classic Suit but in various shade of black, with the lens being metallic black. 'Stark Armor' 'History' Once Spider-Man successfully joins the New Avenger, Tony Stark (The Invincible Iron Man) feels that Peter is gonna need an extra firepower so he created a new Iron Man Armor based and designed specifically for Spider-Man. It was used frequently during Peter's missions as an Avenger. During the battle against the Manhunters, Peter called his Stark Armor via the homing beacon but got separated during the attack so the armor was recovered and worn by Andreas Cho. Because Andreas is the seventh smartest person on Earth, he easily operate and mastered the Stark Armor, code-name himself as Iron Spider. As the result, Peter had to let Andreas keep the armor under Fury's order, much to his dismay. It was destroyed when Andreas got murdered by Kraven the Hunter. 'Designs' The Stark Armor is designed after the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of Iron Spider, with the classic Iron Spider insignia and has the Iron Man-based gauntlets and boots. 'Equipments' The Stark Armor has all the perks of the Iron Man armor, such as physical augmentation, Heads Up Display, can link up to various computers and the weapon systems such as Repulsor Ray and Boot Jets. It also has the build-in web shooters on the surface of forearms, stingers on the fingertips and can use new gadgets such as Web Bomb and Web Missiles. It has a pack that produced four metallic-arachnid appendages in similar fashion as Octavious Tentacles for mobility and combatability. When worn by Spider-Man, he is capable of taking on She-Hulk in the sparring match, who was just as strong as Merged Hulk. After Andreas took the role as Iron Spider, he had suffered multiple flank attacks and unseen attacks due of not having Spider-Sense like Peter. So he upgraded the suit to have artificial Spider-Sense based on Peter's data, so it'll work just as effectively as the original. When the Spider-Sense is activated, Andreas' HUD will flashes and an arrow will point the location of the danger. 'Symbiote Suit' 'History' The Symbiote Suit is the result of a symbiote named Poison who bonds onto Peter when he was alseep in bed and having nightmare. Poison had attached herself onto Peter when he was battling the H-Bomber who claims to have the "smart-stealth" suit, and hide as Peter was believed to have destroyed it. Once she bonded on him, Peter finally woke up and found himself in a skyscraper, unable to remember what happen between going to bed and waking up. Throughout the time, Peter enjoyed the Symbiote Suit as he was able to defeat opponents that originally gave him too much troubles and is superior to his previous costumes, even the Stark Armor. However, Peter noticed that he is becoming more aggressive and prone to kill, especially against the Sandman but ignored it many times. After besting Shriek, Mobieus confirmed that his wife was never so violent and manipulative, with Peter noting his Symbiote Suit had screamed in pain when Shriek blasted him with her ultra-sonic shrill. Dr. Connors analyzed Shriek and discovered she was bond with a small partical of the Symbiote Suit. After studies, Connors confirmed that the ooze are symbiotic parasite and urged Peter to get rid of the suit. He sadly obliged and left Poison in Connors' lab. However, Poison absorbed her missing half from Shriek then travel her way back to Peter's apartment and hang herself neatly on the hanger. Peter discovered her and pity her, as he enjoyed how the suit make him feel so he bonds with her once again. Dr. Connors discovered this and warns S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Symbiote Suit so the Avengers, Fantastic Four and Justice League all attempted to stop Spider-Man and remove the Symbiote Suit but Poison doesn't want to be separated so she took over Peter's body and mutated him into Monster Spider, becoming Spider-Venom and attacked the heroes until she got fatally wounded by Grey She-Hulk and Human Torch, forcing her to retreat to the bell tower and try to complete the bond with Peter. However, Peter was able to acknowledge all his horrible mistakes and chose to give up his powers by rejecting the Spider. The Spider, angered but understanding, grants Peter the final strength to break free from Poison's grip and tear her off his body with the help of the giant bell. In the event of ''Friends or Foe, Peter realized that the P.H.A.N.T.O.M. are growing even more powerful that he broke his fist by punching them so he had no choice but crack open a Symbiote Shard and bonds with it to become Black-Suited Spider-Man again. He discarded it later after defeating Mysterio and his Sinister Six. In the Web of Shadow event, Poison re-bond with Peter to save him from being killed by Venom. TBA. 'Designs' The Symbiote Suit is the pure-black version of the New Classic Suit without the utility belt or web shooters. As Peter continues to wear the Symbiote, his insignia slowly turns white and growing bigger and sharper until it resembles to the 2017's model of Symbiote Suit, with the goggles becoming more whiter and organic-esque. 'Equipments' The Symbiote Suit augemented all Spider-Man's powers and abilities by tenfold, allowing him to even toy around the Juggernaut, who was supposed to be unstoppable when moving. The Symbiote Suit allows Peter to even sense other Symbiotes or the P.H.A.N.T.O.M. and can shape-shift itself into any fabric of clothings without need to remove the suit. The Symbiote Suit also allows Peter to stay healthy, as he doesn't need to rehydrate, sleep or even go to the washroom. The only thing he needs to do is eat daily. The Symbiote Suit taps into Peter's Monster Spider form, allowing Peter to use 100% of his powers and even produce organic webbings. Poison has a natural talent on bonding technologies so she was able to mimic the Aero Suit's web wings, Stark Armor's Spider Legs and the elemental web cartrigades. And since she had previously bonded a Skrull, she can shape-shift Peter into anyone in any ways (sex, voice, race, etc.) for espionage. She can even turn invisible so Peter don't need the Stealth Suit. However, the Symbiote Suit also augments Peter's negative impulses, making him more aggressive and brutal, even driving him to kill. When he gets too angry, he enters Rage Mode, which Poison buffed up the muscular mass and making Peter almost emulating Venom's body structure and all his attacks are doubled. When Peter bonds with the Symbiote the second time, he can use tendrils as offensive and mobility techniques as he is now aware of the Symbiote's nature. Like Symbiotes, Peter becomes very vulnerable to ultra-sonic frequency and fire-based attacks as he wears the Symbiote Suit. 'Secret War Suit' 'History' During the Secret War event, Peter created this costume to replace the Stark Armor that was currently in ownership of Andreas Cho, using both Oscorp and Stark technologies. It given him the edge he needed in the Secret War until it was destroyed when Peter transformed into Monster Spider. 'Designs' The Secret War Suit is based on the Stark-Grade Spider Suit of "Spider-Man Homecoming" but inverted and carried a battle pack filled with gadgets. 'Equipments' The Secret War Suit has the functions and equipments of the New Classic Suit, Aero Suit and Stealth Suit, The battle pack provides various techs used from New Classic Suit and Stark Armor, including the new Spider-Drones and Paralysis Missiles. It has a build-in H.U.D. and can combine with the Spider-Cycle to become Mecha-Spider, which emulates Monster Spider but more based on the Hulkbuster Armor. 'The New Black Suit' 'History' This replica, clothed version of Symbiote Suit was created by Spider-Man during the time he was accussed for attempted homicide on Jameson and has a bounty on his head. According to S.P.I.D.E.R., Peter made it so it can represents his anger and brutal nature, as well as striking fears those who had encounters with Spider-Man in the Symbiote Suit. It was used again when battling Venom and She-Venom then the final time when Spider-Man is hunting down Kraven the Hunter after killing all of his friends who assume the role of Spider-People. Petra and Mary Jane described the suit as "bad memory", referencing Peter's behavior under the suit's influence. 'Designs' Despite being a replica of Symbiote Suit, the designs emulated the original Classic Suit with all techs and upgrades of Secret War Suit. 'Spider-Kid Suit' 'History' The suit was perfectly hand-sew by Julie Power (Lightspeed) during the time Peter got de-aged into a 10 year old by the age-reversing chemical he fell in when battling Priscilla and Cyclone. Peter used the suit during his time with the Power Pack until he returns to his original age. He kept it as it'll be for his legacy. 'Designs' The Spider-Kid Suit is very similar to the Classic Suit but loosely, as he only has a mask to cover his eyes and has web wings for gliding. The Baxter-Grade Web Shooters can still fit on him. 'Equipments' The suit doesn't have any special perks as it was hand-sew by Julie but it has gliding capability of Aero Suit. Category:Lists Category:Neo Spider Man Series Category:Miscs.